


Breaking Free

by funky_fish



Category: Free!
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Awkwardness, Eventual Smut, First Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Makoto is Seijuurou's angel, Makoto is too cute for his own good, Slow Build, Swimming Boys
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-02
Updated: 2016-11-08
Packaged: 2018-03-10 03:39:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 16,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3275285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/funky_fish/pseuds/funky_fish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was inevitable that it would happen. That is, to fall in love with your childhood best friend. I was there when you were alone. I was there when you were in need. And I was there when you fell in love. But it wasn't me who you fell in love with.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 01

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing of Free, but if I could own Makoto, I totally would grope that booty XD

It was inevitable that it would happen. That is, to fall in love with your best friend. How can you not when they have always been there with you since childhood, being able to understand what you're thinking without even saying a word. When I was happy, you were there. When I was sad, you were there. No matter what happened, I would always find myself with you. And of course, I did the very same things for you too, we were inseparable after all. I was there when you were alone. I was there when you were in need. And I was there when you fell in love. But it wasn't me who you fell in love with.

It was also inevitable that you would fall in love with him. He made you feel passion and fire, things I couldn't seem to give to you. I tried to give you everything else but they weren't enough. He gave you something to look forward, gave you future perspective. You may try to hide it with your stoic attitude but I could see the truth. The way your eyes sparkle the same way at him as they do to water made it perfectly clear. So perfectly clear that I couldn't stand it. And that became the first time I started to look away from you.

I wanted to think it was just because of being heartbroken but there was hatred inside of me, something I've never had before. It was a foreign feeling. Though it was something I acknowledged, I kept it hidden deep, deep inside. I never wanted to hate anyone, especially not him; but how could I not feel at least jealously? No matter how much of a 'saint' I am called, I am also human. I also feel ugly human emotions, and the jealously was already growing inside. I still loved him of course, he is at least still my best friend but how could he of been so ignorant? He was so sensitive to his feelings, his reactions, and yet through all these years, you never caught onto mine. Or was it that you did but chose not to say anything? You knew you could never feel the same way back and instead of hurting me, you chose to ignore it instead hoping I would get a clue? If that is the case, I still got hurt. I had held onto the hope that one day you would turn my way. If I had known the history you shared with him, the promises you'd make with him in the future, then just maybe I wouldn't be as in pain. I would have been readying myself for this day to come. I may still of felt hurt, but certainly there wouldn't be hatred as there is now.

Jealousy can turn a person ugly, and that is what I became, an ugly person. The flicker of hatred slowly wrapped itself around me every time my best friend looked over at him, eyes sparkling. It tickled my insides as they lost themselves in their own world. It suffocated me as my presence was lost on you, and all he could see was the water and him. I had always wondered why it couldn't of been me. Why wasn't I able to bring out the fire within you. I gave you everything I had, everything I could give, and yet you still refused to recognize me and my feelings. It felt like I meant so little to you, that I was only barely able to have you look at me. Why couldn't you look at me the same way as him? Why did it have to be him that you feel in love with? Why couldn't it of been me?

That day when you told me you appreciated everything I've done for you and honestly thanked me, something in me changed. Some sort of calm came over me. Your words made me realize something. That you do also love me. It may not be in the way I have wanted but you had never meant to hurt me in any way. That I also held a special place in your heart. Even if it was a different kind of place that you held for him, I still had my own unique place as well different to him. I could never be replaced and that brought me a sense of peace, the jealously that constricted me loosened, and I could finally breathe again.

I loved Haru but Haru loved Rin. And it was then I decided that it was time to let go. To let go of Haru and become my own person. It was time that I start breaking free.


	2. Chapter 02

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing of Free but really wished I did D=

"Race you Haru!" yelled out Rin diving straight in with Haru ripping off his clothing right away.

"Wai-" Makoto started but Haru had already dived in as well and catching up to Rin. "Should of seen that coming" sighed Gou, slightly waving the training schedule that we had been discussing.

"There's no stopping Haru-chan when it comes to water after all" chimed in Nagisa who started pulling along Rei to the edge of the pool to watch Rin and Haru race.

"And there's no stopping Matsuoka when it comes to racing Nanase" Seijuurou added, walking up to Makoto and Gou. "I'm sorry for all the trouble Mikoshiba-buchou" Makoto began but Seijuurou just waved a lazy hand "It's not like I didn't know this would happen when I invited the Iwatobi team for joint practices" he replied.

Recently we have been coming to Samezuka for joint swimming practice. It had actually been Seijuurou who first suggested it, but the influence of the Matsuoka siblings wouldn't be surprising to include into making that final decision. With Rin's obvious need to race Haru and Seijuurou's crush on Gou, it was only a matter of time before something like this happened.

Nagisa's sudden cheering snapped Makoto out of his musing as he looked over to see the race had already finished. With the pissed off face Rin was sporting, it was easy to tell that he had lost this time.

"You even had a head start" Haru commented which pissed Rin off even more before proclaiming they have another race, thus having the middle two lanes preoccupied for the rest of practice.

As Seijuurou turned to flirt with an unimpressed Gou, Makoto wondered back to his previous thoughts. Honestly he had been surprised with how well he had been coping around Haru now. It's true that his heart still feels a prickle when he was with him, but it hasn't been as strong as it once was. Maybe it's because of just how common it is to see Haru with Rin now. Well not as often outside the pool but the closeness is definitely there. Although from the looks of it, neither has decided to bare their feelings to the other. With how stubborn and thickheaded they both are though, it can't be helped.

In fact, Makoto has been trying to get Haru and Rin together no matter how strange that sounded. But it can't be helped. As Makoto has been slowly trying to become less dependent on Haru, emotionally, it has been quite hard. He does still love Haru but Makoto felt that he could completely let go once Haru is at long last taken. The years that had piled up Makoto's feelings is slowly being shifted down. He believed that when he does see Haru finally together Rin, he could wholly let go. It's almost ironic nonetheless, making Haru say he has deeper feelings for Rin is almost as hard as it was to try and get Haru to have romantic feelings for Makoto. He did little things to help them get closer, or at least be together more. Like if Haru wanted to go out somewhere, (who is he kidding, Haru obviously wanted to go to the pool), Makoto would suggest for him to take Rin. Makoto did get a share of strange looks from Haru the first couple of times he suggested it, but when he said it was so we could hang out and be friends like we were in childhood, Haru finally let up. But even with these small but constant nudges, they just can't seem to get past their fiery rivalry.

Rin is so much more of a handful then Haru when it came to expressing themselves however. Yes, he isn't stoic like Haru, but he is such a prideful guy that he rarely asks anything of any of us in the first place as well as being apprehensive and easily angered. Makoto had thought on several occasions of getting Nagisa or Gou to help out but he could easily see them being the 'one step forward, two steps back' kind of team with how pushy and romantically idealised they can be. It became glaringly evident that Makoto had his work cut out for him. These two really are impossible sometimes.

"-ou-san has gone?" Rei abruptly appeared before Makoto, waving a hand in front of his face. Makoto become conscious that he must have zoned out for quite sometime that even Haru and Rin had finished racing. "Sorry, I must have spaced out" Makoto chuckled, running his hand over the back of his head, "What did you say?"

Rei pulled an amused face as he pushed up his glasses. "I asked if you had seen where Gou-san had gone. We are going to pack up and head back soon but she seems to be nowhere in sight."

Makoto himself started to look around the pool, scanning for a shade of burgundy hair. Bypassing various Samezuka students, his eyes first caught Rin as he was smirking about something to Haru and Nagisa jumped him from behind. After a few seconds, Makoto continued looking around until he was back to facing Rei.

"Strange, I don't see her either. I'll quickly get changed and look for her more thoroughly" Makoto steadily replied to Rei as they both headed for the showers.

\----------

After a quick shower and telling the guys to head off without him as he was going to find Gou, Makoto set off walking around the indoor pool area. It had become fairly empty now but still no sign of Gou. Taking his chances, Makoto decided to try right outside the building.

As he was about to lose hope and head back inside, mutterings of a female voice which sounded much like Gou could be heard a little further down from the back entrance of the building.

As Makoto snuck a bit closer he heard Gou softly say "Sorry Mikoshiba-buchou" then rustling as footsteps started to head toward him. Makoto quickly ducked out of sight as Gou walked past, leaving Seijuurou by himself. Thinking it was best to just leave the situation, Makoto turned too quickly, snagging his foot on an upturned root and crashing onto the ground. As he pushed himself off the ground, to Makoto's dismay, he was now face to face with a blank-faced Seijuurou.

"Ah... Umm..." Makoto began as he got back up and started brushing himself off, trying to look everywhere but at Seijuurou. They both stood there in silence as Makoto failed to think of what to next say.

"Did you hear what happened just before?" Seijuurou suddenly asked. Makoto's eyes slowly lifted to meet Seijuurou's as he hesitantly answered, "I o-only heard Gou-chan say s-sorry."

Makoto started to panic as the silence continued to stretch between them, "I'm sorry Mikoshiba-buchou! I wasn't trying to listen in or anything I swear! It was just Gou-chan was missing and I went to search for her and I was about to give up but then I heard her voice from here so I went to investigate, and found the two of you here. I was about to follow her out but I fell and-" By then Seijuurou had patted his shoulder to calm him back down.

"It's fine Tachibana, you were just worried about your missing manager, you couldn't have known you'll stumble upon Gou-kun rejecting me" Seijuurou half-heartedly chuckled before he turned back to take a seat on the bench he was sitting on before Makoto's intrusion.

Makoto was first shocked to hear Gou had rejected Seijuurou. Though Gou didn't show she reciprocated Seijuurou's obvious affections, he thought she would at least try going on a date or two before deciding. But then again, he didn't know if she might have already tried that, and that's why she was rejected him. And Makoto wasn't about to ask for details from either party involved.

When he turned to look back at Seijuurou, he had found him now sitting on a bench, staring off into the distance. Makoto started to fidget, as he didn't know if he should just leave or try to comfort him. How would he even go about comforting him anyways? Makoto wasn't exactly close to Seijuurou. He began to think about how his friends would go about this situation. Nagisa would undoubtedly pester for more details, which Makoto already decided not to do, and Rei would give a logical argument for Gou's refusal, which he wasn't about to try either. Haru, well, that's already a given he would be comfortable just sitting in silence and Rin would most probably slap Seijuurou on the back and advise him to cheer up. Either that or tell him off for trying to hit on his sister again. None of these were really Makoto's character so he went with what he usually did with his good friends.

Seijuurou slightly jumped in surprise as Makoto sat next to him, which made Makoto hesitate for a moment. Slowly he wrapped his arms around Seijuurou and gently patted him on the back.

This continued for quite some time before a muffled "Thanks" was heard from Seijuurou. Seeing how Seijuurou was fine with what he was doing, Makoto was able to relax a bit more which became a very bad idea as to his horror to what slipped out of his mouth next.

"I know how it feels to be rejected by someone too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there! I forgot to introduce myself in the first chapter, I'm Fishie. I've been reading fanfics for ages but never got into writing them until now. Though it sure feels awkward writing them on the train to and from work XD I just had nothing better to do and decided hey let's try writing some BL hahah Oh man I want to cover my screen right now.


	3. Chapter 03

Makoto completely froze as those words left his lips. He squeezed his eyes shut and tried to figure out what he should do next. The silence continued with a light rustling of leaves before Seijuurou spoke up.

"Sorry to hear that man" he said before adding, "Surprised a girl would even think of turning you down though."

If possible, Makoto stiffened even more, and let out a weak laugh. He was increasingly feeling more and more awkward as time past but couldn't find the strength to unwrap his arms from Seijuurou.

"Is she someone you see often?" Seijuurou questioned as he turned inwards a bit to face Makoto better.

Makoto calmed down just enough to let his arms drop but kept himself from looking Seijuurou in the eye. "Y-Yes" he nervously replied.

Seijuurou looked as if he was hesitating to say what he was now thinking but eventually asked "How do you act around them after they had rejected you? I don't even know how I should be like around Gou-kun now."

Makoto took a deep breath before exhaling harshly. No one knew he had been heartbroken, not even Rei or Nagisa, and they certainly didn't recognized his actions with Haru. Heck, he'd be surprised if Haru knew himself no matter how well they could mind-read each other. With the situation being that way, it was obvious that Makoto had never voiced out these feelings and didn't know where to start or how to even begin.

"I don't think you can ever be 100% normal around them again" Makoto began quietly, "But I know that time helps to heal your heart until you can eventually let go."

Seijuurou hummed in thought for a bit before letting out a rough chuckle, which then followed "I wonder how I'll be around Gou-kun next. I don't know if you noticed but every time we speak, I would flirt."

Despite the serious atmosphere, Makoto couldn't help but let out a giggle before quickly covering his mouth. Seijuurou shot him a questioning look before he could finally answer "I think everyone noticed that Mikoshiba-buchou."

"What, really?!"

"Yes, really."

Makoto cracked a larger smile as Seijuurou himself started laughing as well.

"Well there goes any chance of being discreet about Gou-kun not returning my feelings" Seijuurou sighed as he leaned back on the bench.

"Well you could always pretend you got interested in another girl?" Makoto joked and Seijuurou smirked back, "I'll just go make eyes at the girl who rejected you."

"Yeah, Haru would hate that" Makoto laughed before completely freezing. How many times are you going to blurt out things like an idiot?! he reprimanded himself. He slammed his eyes shut once again and subconsciously tried to make himself as small as possible where he was sitting. Makoto jumped, startled by a hand suddenly grabbing his shoulder.

"Haru? As in Nanase?" Seijuurou slowly enquired. Makoto could only bob his head before hiding his face even more.

"Sorry Tachibana, I didn't mean to offend you by presuming you liked girls" Seijuurou then apologized.

Out of all things Makoto was expecting to hear next, it definitely was not that. He shot back up, as both his eyes and mouth were wide open. He closed then opened his mouth again to say something but just closed it again. A million thoughts were running through his mind, and he simply didn't know what to say. He stared at Seijuurou for a moment as Seijuurou was gazing back as well as cocking his head a bit with an uncertain smile.

Makoto cleared his sudden parched throat and mumbled, "You aren't going to say anything?"

Seijuurou made quite a confused face before responding, "You mean to Nanase? Or about Nanase?"

"Either, both" Makoto muttered, feeling the need to hide his face again. A tap under his chin however stunned him into looking back up again.

"I don't know what you are currently deliberating over Tachibana, so let me tell you what I am thinking" Seijuurou began as he removed his hand from Makoto's chin. "Firstly, I am also sorry for you to have been rejected by someone you liked. Frankly, I would have thought that Nanase would have returned those feelings as you two are practically attached by the hip. Also if you are worried about being judged for being gay, bi or whatever I certainly won't. To begin with, I have never seen a problem with it but I certainly never judge friends anyways" Seijuurou ended with a smile.

"We are friends?" Makoto cringed at himself for yet another thing he had blurted out accidently. Seijuurou however just laughed and slapped him on the back. "I don't see why not Makoto."

Makoto couldn't help but grin as a couple of tears escaped his eyes, "Thank you Seijuurou-buchou."

Seijuurou panicked a bit at the tears but correct, "Just Seijuurou is fine." Makoto chuckled at Seijuurou's flustered face, "Don't worry, I'm not crying over something you did, I'm just relieved I could finally let it out and talk about it Seijuurou."

Seijuurou was surprised that Makoto hadn't even mentioned it to his other friends but smiled after Makoto had used his name. "Well I guess it's obvious whom I'll be flirting with next joint practiced" Seijuurou winked making Makoto redden before joining in laughing.

Seijuurou stretched himself out before getting up from the bench and holding out his hand to Makoto.

"We must of been here for quite sometime, the sun looks like its already setting" Seijuurou commented as he pulled Makoto up as well, "We should start heading back."

Makoto nodded in agreement as he placed his bag over his shoulder. They began to walk back to the pool building with Seijuurou leading the way.

"Well I gotta head back in to grab my stuff and lock up, you got everything already?" Seijuurou asked and Makoto simply just nodded his head again.

"Then thanks for the talk and I'll see you next practice okay!" he smiled giving a one-armed hug before jogging back into the building with Makoto waving goodbye behind him.

Makoto couldn't help but grin as he began to head back home. Who knew that just mentioning those hidden feelings for Haru could make him experience such a sense of relief. He may of not explained what had happened or how he is currently feeling but just knowing there is someone supporting him, and not judging him made him feel so comforted, like a part of the burden had been lifted. Not that Makoto had thought that Rei or Nagisa would judge him at all but he knew there would have been this uncomfortable tension as they were always together with Haru. And he knew how devious Nagisa could be, who knew what plans he might cook up for either him, Rin or Haru. Rei would definitely get dragged into it too.

What Makoto had needed that he didn't realize until now was his own space without any connection with Haru. Yes, Haru knew Seijuurou and was connected to him through Rin and Samezuka, but there wasn't a close personal relation like with Rei, Nagisa and Gou.

Makoto now had his own place to be himself without having to have his mind half on Haru and it made him more peaceable then ever before.


	4. Chapter 04

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Makoto is an angel after all~

The following day Makoto had been questioned about his long disappearance while looking for Gou. Apparently they still had waited around after practice a bit even after he had told them to head back first. Gou had appeared moments after so they had waited even more but Makoto still didn't show up so they did eventually head back.

"So what took you so long Mako-chan?" Nagisa asked between bites much to Rei's disapproval.

"I must of just lost track of time" Makoto smiled, rubbing the back of his head.

Makoto knew Haru knew that gesture was a nervous habit he had, the hand behind the head, but Haru only chose to stare at Makoto distrustingly before looking back to his lunch.

Makoto was relieved that Haru didn't chose to question him, knowing how stubborn Haru could be. It's not that him becoming better friends with Seijuurou was a big secret but he was anxious about being interrogated about what they had talked about that took so much time.

Nagisa had already gotten distracted, whirling around to steal food from Rei making Makoto think the conversation had now been dropped until Haru called his name.

"What is it Haru?" Makoto timidly replied as he took his time turning towards Haru.

"Did something happen to make you lose track of time?" Haru asked, staring straight into Makoto's eyes.

"N- Nothing bad happened, don't worry about it Haru" Makoto smiles and turned hastily to his lunch, missing the slight scowl on Haru's face before he turned back to his food as well.

\----------

Soon enough it was another joint practice day as the Iwatobi team were making their way over to Samezuka. Even with the cheery look Gou was sporting, Makoto could see the stiffness in her posture. And it only got worse the closer they got to Samezuka swimming pool. Surely she must be feeling awkward about seeing Seijuurou again Makoto thought to himself as they entered the building.

A yell of "Haru!" and Haru had already disappeared from next to Makoto and diving into the pool. Nagisa chortled as Rei and Gou just heaved a sigh as they made their way over to Seijuurou.

"Hey Iwatobi team!" Seijuurou's voice boomed as he looked over towards us, "I am just going over what we are doing for practice today, I hope you don't mind the schedule" as he past a sheet of paper over to Gou.

Gou tensely smiled as she took the paper to read through before relaying what we will be doing for practice with the Samezuka team. With Rei nodding in agreement and Nagisa already racing over to the pool, it soon left Makoto, Seijuurou and Gou alone.

"I- I'm going to head over as well to watch and time" Gou said quickly as she hurried her way over leaving Makoto with Seijuurou.

"Well that wasn't awkward at all" Seijuurou chuckled, pushing his hand through his hair. Makoto couldn't help but also laugh along as well as saying, "Well you at least handled it well."

"Yeah I am actually surprised with myself" Seijuurou replied, "I was nervous seeing Gou-kun today but when I caught sight of you, I remembered what we had talked about and it calmed me down."

Makoto couldn't help but blush as Seijuurou laughed again, amused at the face Makoto was sporting.

Makoto could only turn redder before jokingly jabbing back, "You sure it wasn't all the staring at Haru like you said you would do?"

A "What about me?" suddenly coming from behind Makoto made him jump in fright and grab at Seijuurou, almost trying to hide behind him. As he peeked back out, he saw an unamused Haru and could feel the shaking of Seijuurou's shoulders as he was trying to hold in his mirth.

"H- Haru! You scared me!" Makoto spluttered as he came out from behind Seijuurou.

"I can see that" Haru plainly responded before asking again, "What about me?"

"Uhhh" Makoto stammered before Seijuurou came to his rescue.

"Makoto here was just saying I'm going to need to watch my back as we will be racing next" Seijuurou grinned as he smacked his hand onto Makoto's back before trying to lead Haru back to the starting blocks.

Haru somewhat frowned before eventually turning from Makoto to follow Seijuurou. Makoto himself couldn't help but sigh in relief as they walked off. He eventually followed as well and situated himself between Gou and Nagisa.

"This is going to be an interesting race" Gou commented, forgetting her nervousness with Seijuurou as she was already bouncing on her toes for the race to start. Besides Haru and Seijuurou, Rin was also in the race as well as a couple of other Samezuka freestyle specialists.

"On your mark. Ready. GO!" And they were off. As Makoto cheered for Haru, he couldn't help but be impressed with Seijuurou's powerful strokes. He knew the captain had to be good, but he didn't realise just how good Seijuurou was as he took lead over both Haru and Rin.

It came down to Haru and Rin battling for second place as Seijuurou had clearly come in first. As Makoto pulled Haru out of the pool, it was announced Rin had beat Haru this time around by just a second.

Makoto expected some gloating from Rin as it usually happened whenever Rin beat Haru but was met with an "I can never seem to beat you Buchou" instead, which stunned him. The words spoken shocking him more as he already knew how well trained Rin is.

It made Makoto want to take future note on Seijuurou's swimming. Makoto was already using Seijuurou as a model of how to be a swimming captain for his team; maybe he could pick up pointers on swimming as well.

"Good job Seijuurou" Makoto congratulated without thinking as Seijuurou walked over.

"When did you start calling him by Seijuurou Mako-chan?" Nagisa posed, suddenly appearing in front of him.

"Ah, I told Makoto to call me that" Seijuurou answered instead as he slicked his hair back more, "No need for formalities between friends."

"Ehhh!" Nagisa exclaimed, looking back and forth between Seijuurou and Makoto, "When did this even happen?! I never heard you say this!"

Makoto inwardly groaned knowing how Nagisa liked being in the loop of everything.

"It would have been during our last joint practice" Seijuurou offhandedly answered as Nagisa's eyes widened, "We started chatting after practice and really hit it off and ended up talking for ages."

"Wait, so that was why you disappeared for so long that day Mako-chan?!" Nagisa recalled, "Why didn't you just say so."

"Ah" Makoto slightly chuckled, rubbing the back of his head, "I felt bad that I made you guys wait thinking I was still looking for Gou-chan while I was really just chatting."

By this time Makoto had glanced over at Gou to see her become rigid in realization that Makoto may of overheard her rejecting Seijuurou. He quickly darted his eyes away before she saw him looking over at her and knowing that it was indeed true.

"Well this time then I will tell you when I am going to hang out with Makoto so he doesn't feel bad about it again" Seijuurou smirked before adding, "So there's no reason for you to wait for him after practice today either."

"Wait, what?!" Was all Makoto could get in before Nagisa turned devious.

"Another date with Mako-chan huh! You sure move fast Sei-chan!" Nagisa smirked back. Makoto could only flush before holding up his hands to begin to tell Nagisa he is wrong but then Seijuurou decided to also be cunning.

"Well I got to make sure no one steals him from me before I can stake my claim" Seijuurou grinned as wickedly as Nagisa was at the moment.

"You better act quick, Mako-chan has a lot of admirers, he is after all a saint" Nagisa sang out as Seijuurou gave an impressed hum.

"Well I better step up my game during this date then" He replied as Nagisa laughed as he saw just how red Makoto had turned.

"You guys!" Makoto exclaimed extremely embarrassed as everyone had gathered by now to hear the current conversation.

"You can do it Buchou!" someone called out as others whistled and hollered.

Seijuurou turned to Makoto with a hand out towards him and the other on his heart. "So will you bless this mere mortal a date with an angel?"

Laughter and more wolf-whistles rang out as Makoto could only cover his face with his hands and reply, "You guys are terrible!"


	5. Chapter 05

"I can't believe you guys" Makoto sighed as even with all the embarrassment, he still did end up hanging out with Seijuurou after practice again.

Seijuurou just snorted as he gave Makoto a sympathetic pat on the shoulder. They were out at the benches once more near the pool as there were some people, namely Haru and Rin, still swimming.

"I knew Nagisa would do this but not you too!" Makoto sighed again before giggling a bit. Even with all the embarrassment, he did still find it somewhat amusing.

Seijuurou smiled at Makoto's laughter as he was finally beginning to relax again. His smile thinned however when he suddenly realised something. "Honesty I forgot what Gou-kun's reaction would be to my teasing of you. Do you think she took it seriously?"

Makoto honestly wanted to lie and tell Seijuurou that everything was fine but knew it'd be better to just say the truth. "Well, from the very beginning, Gou-chan was quite awkward and stiff around you today. The only time she relaxed was during your race with Haru and Rin."

Seijuurou just nodded and tipped his head up towards the sky. "Though I know I don't have a chance with her anymore, I didn't want her to think I just had light feelings and easily changed my mind."

Makoto thought about Gou's reaction during his embarrassing moment at the pool before replying "I don't think Gou-chan thought you were being fickle with your feelings, I think she just remembered your confession again and felt self-conscious all over again."

Seijuurou hummed in response before turning back to Makoto. Makoto could feel Seijuurou just staring at him and he began to fidget.

"W- What is it?" Makoto timidly asked after a few moments.

"No, it's nothing, it's just..." Seijuurou made a face then shook his head, "No, it's nothing."

"No, it's something, I can tell by your face" Makoto countered, "I can tell it's just uncomfortable for you to ask, is it something else about Gou-chan?"

Seijuurou still didn't say anything and Makoto was about to tell him not to worry about it if he is that conflicted but Seijuurou spluttered out "Idon'tunderstandwhy."

"What?"

Seijuurou took a deep breath before saying it more slowly, "I don't understand why."

Makoto just gave a questioning look before Seijuurou elaborated, "I don't understand why Nanase would reject you. You are such a nice and heart-warming person and is wiling to do whatever it takes to make another feel at peace."

Makoto stiffened at Seijuurou's question but then blushed at his compliments. "Thank you for the compliments" he stuttered out.

Seijuurou grinned at Makoto embarrassed face before adding "You probably think out of the Iwatobi team, I pay most attention to Gou-kun but I have also been watching all you guys. Nanase is a stoic guy who can be quite odd-" Makoto couldn't help but laugh at that, "-but takes swimming so seriously that he himself probably doesn't realise it. I think you guys once said he was a 'Water otaku', and that he believes the water has it's own persona, which I would say why his strokes are so clean, smooth yet serious. It's like he is showing respect with how he is like within the pool."

Makoto just nodded along to Seijuurou's surprisingly accurate description as Seijuurou continued talking.

"Hazuki is very playful yet can be quite devious. Many would think he doesn't take competition genuinely enough as he is joking around even until he's about to dive off the starting block, but as soon as he hits the water, all of that falls away and becomes as resolute as any other competitor there. Ryugazaki is obviously a newbie to the point he can only swim one specific stroke but goes out of his way to learn all the theory behind swimming to the point that even professional swimmers wouldn't know about. He is knowledgeable and articulate to the point as even at the newbie stage he could still give you proper advice on your swimming style. And then there is you Makoto."

Makoto gulped as he became a bit flustered as Seijuurou took a breath before continuing.

"You have a headstrong attitude and very dedicated. Your strokes are strong and powerful, you rip through the water with determination shown in your face as well as your swimming. People may think you are meek when they are first introduced to your shy character but eventually they'll see your seriousness in your eyes and the friendliness on your face. Your smile can calm even the most nervous people and your laugh makes others want to chuckle with you. You are a great captain and can naturally lead people. You don't need an overbearing guise or loud personality, but your sunny character and kind atmosphere make people want to follow you."

Makoto was both blushing and in awe by the end of Seijuurou's observations. He was right with each of his teammates. He doesn't know if his description of himself was as accurate as well but flattered nonetheless.

"You are a great captain as well Seijuurou" Makoto began, "I've always looked up to you and try to follow in your example. Your swimming style is magnificent; dominant yet smooth, with an overall unwavering atmosphere, I can see why you cannot be easily beaten. Your teammates all look up to you and trust your guidance. Your voice commands respect yet at the same time is full of reassurances. Your overall personality is prominent and cannot easily be ignored but that of a natural leader that people willingly follow."

It was Seijuurou's turn to fluster as he let out a booming laugh and smacked Makoto on the back.

"And with Rin," Makoto continued, "You can see confidence just oozing off of him. He is fiery and passionate, which is clearly shown in his attitude and strokes. He is extremely serious and determined, wanting to be the very best he can be. He can be quite stubborn but is firm in his beliefs. It's not that he doesn't value other people but that he takes you as earnestly as you take him. There are no hidden agendas when it comes to Rin. It is what makes people want to get to know him more. He is a force that cannot be stopped. This is why Haru would reject me."

Seijuurou was nodding along with what Makoto was saying but jumped slightly in surprise with how he ended. Honestly, he kind of forgot his initial question as they were analyzing others.

"What do you mean 'This is why Haru would reject me'?" Seijuurou slowly questioned.

Makoto forced a smile as he looked down at the ground. "Haru is attracted to the attributes that Rin possess essentially. I may have some good traits, however, Rin can bring things out in Haru that I never can."

"Is this what Nanase said to your confession?"

That made Makoto fidget a bit before answering "Technically I didn't actually confess but it was more he silently rejected me through his eyes."

Seijuurou was going to object at first when Makoto hadn't actually confessed yet but he understood well what he meant by a silent rejection. If he had paid more attention to Gou-kun's attitude, he knew he would have seen the silent rejection in her too.

"I think I know what you mean" Seijuurou stated, "I knew that deep down I could see the silent rejection in Gou-kun's eyes but just didn't want to acknowledge it. I admire that you could concede to it even if it meant forcing yourself to give up."

"Yes, however even now I'm still in the process of giving up, it's just so hard after loving him for so long" Makoto groaned deeply, "And it doesn't help that both Haru and Rin are so hard-headed, it is so obvious that they are suited for one another but are so obstinate that neither of them will make the first move."

Seijuurou's eyes widen "You mean to say that you are fine with just sitting back and watching them become a couple no matter how long it takes?"

"Well actually I have been trying to push them together" Makoto laughed lightly, rubbing the back of his head, "And the reason for it is because I believe that when I at last see Haru in a relationship, I'll finally be able to let go."

"I see" is all Seijuurou replied with as they sat in silence for a moment. Seijuurou was about to open his mouth again but a yell of Makoto's name startled them both. The boys looking over to where the call came from to see both Haru and Rin standing outside the swimming building.

"Well we better head over before Matsuoka starts rampaging" Seijuurou grinned and pulled Makoto up with him. Makoto smiled back as he grasped Seijuurou's hand and got up as well.

"Let's get going angel" Seijuurou winked before jogging away.

"Wha-!" Makoto instantly turned red and chased after Seijuurou, "Don't call me that!"


	6. Chapter 06

It had been a couple of days since Makoto last spoke with Seijuurou and was finding himself quite excited at the aspect of seeing him again today. It was once again lunchtime and they were all on the rooftop eating and listening to Nagisa quarrel with Gou about strawberries being a healthy enough diet.

"You can't just eat strawberries! Even if you were eating fresh ones, that is still not a well balanced meal!"

"But Gou-chan, they are healthy for me, they are the Nagisa diet!" Nagisa argued back as it continued back and forth.

While Makoto started to zone out of the squabble in front of him, he felt a slight pull on his sleeve. He looked over to find Haru staring straight at him.

"What is it Haru?"

Haru just continued to stare, which made Makoto, begin to fidget.

"Pool" was all Haru said, loud enough for everyone to hear, before getting up and walking out the door.

"Wha- Haru!" Makoto called out as he scrambled to get his things together, "You can't go to the pool yet!" and also left quickly after Haru.

Makoto was rushing down the stairs; as he reached the bottom, something grabbed his shoulder, which made him yelp in fear.

"Makoto, it's just me" Haru stated as Makoto slowly turned around to meet Haru's ocean eyes once again.

"Haru! Don't scare me like that!" Makoto sighed in relief, "I thought you were heading to the pool?"

Haru looked to the side before looking back at Makoto replying, "I have something to ask you."

"What is it?"

"Are you happy with the way things are now?"

Makoto was quite puzzled by Haru's question, and pondered over what he could possibly mean.

Haru chose to begin talking again, "I noticed that you have been all out-of-sorts. Actually I noticed quite some time ago but I thought if it were serious, you would tell me. But you didn't say anything and it just continued on. Even as a year had passed over and more, you still wouldn't say anything and would try to hide what was wrong. But lately you have been feeling better. Your eyes shine more like they use to and your smile is more genuine. What was wrong? What had changed?"

Makoto was quite shocked at how much Haru had said in a small period of time before the meaning of his words actually caught up to him. He couldn't help but pale at the implications Haru had made. Haru may have not fully realized the probable reason Makoto had changed was because he feel in love with him, but he knew something about Makoto had changed. He could feel himself sweat as time slowly ticked past as he struggled to find an answer.

"Haru, I..." Makoto swallowed harshly unable to hold Haru's intense gaze.

"You tried to distance yourself from me, you pushed Rin towards me, had everyone placed before yourself when it came to talking to me. Did I do something wrong?"

"No! It's not you Haru!" Makoto exclaimed as the panic really set in. "It wasn't you Haru, it was me."

Haru's eyes showed confusion as Makoto cleared his throat to explain.

"I don't know how to explain myself properly but as you said, I did go through a change" Makoto slowly began, "It wasn't something you did but rather something I did. Something I noticed inside myself that sometimes I wish I didn't. It made me alter how I was around people, I felt uncomfortable and I may have begun to distance myself. It took a long time but I came to terms with it, I feel I am becoming better again and changing for the better."

"That's pretty vague still" Haru commented as Makoto nervously laughed.

"It's okay Haru, everything is fine now so you don't need to continue to worry."

Haru just hmphed as what Makoto could see him trying to process everything that was just said. "But why didn't you talk to me about it but with the Samezuka captain?"

That made Makoto jump and inwardly curse at how he could forget how perceptive Haru can be.

"When you began to become more like yourself again, I noticed it was around the time you kept hanging out with the Samezuka captain" Haru continued. "At first I thought it was just that you both were talking about captain duties, however, every time I saw you afterwards, you had a lighter step in your walk."

Makoto heavily breathed out before subconsciously running his hand through the back of his hair. "We have become good friends I admit, and I do talk to him as well as give and take advice. It kind of just happened. Though I cannot say the circumstances in which it happened, I came to recognize that the both of us are actually more similar then I first realized. It was so easy to talk to him that I did say things before I even was aware I was saying them. You're still my best friend Haru, there are just some things I can't talk about even with you."

By the time Makoto finished talking, Haru had his eyebrows deeply burrowed and a much more prominent frown then usual.

"Why can't you-" the rest of Haru's question being drowned out by the school bell. It looked like he was going to ask again but Makoto quickly intervened, "We better get to class before Nagisa and them come down the stairs and find us and start questioning about why we are just standing around here."

Makoto hurriedly turned around heading towards their class with a grumbling Haru following closely behind.

\-----------

All the excitement Makoto had been feeling this morning had turned into dread. He could feel Haru's gaze on him and knew he'd continue questioning him after practice was over. As they stepped into the Samezuka building, Haru was off already in the pool, which Makoto couldn't help but sigh in relief. He caught Seijuurou's eyes then who was giving him a quizzical look before calling everyone over to go over what they were doing for practice today.

For most of the practice, Makoto was quite busy with racing and giving and receiving advice from the other backstrokers. He was more tired then usual however with keeping himself alert all the time to avoid Haru's drilling stares. At the moment Haru was racing Rin once again with the other freestylers. After pulling himself away from the other swimmers, Makoto had situated himself at the end off the pool and while he was leaning against the back wall, he let out another sigh.

Makoto jumped when a voice sounded out from next to him.

"What?"

"I said you've been sighing a lot today" Seijuurou restated as Makoto turned his head towards him.

"I've really been doing it that much?"

"Well yeah" Seijuurou shrugged, "Every time I looked over at you, you seem either ridged or just sighing."

Makoto couldn't help but blush about Seijuurou going out of his way to continuously check on him. "Yeah, something happened with Haru today that I wasn't ever expecting."

Seijuurou raised his eyebrows as Makoto added, "I'm not looking forward to the end of practice today, Haru is going to ask me some really awkward questions."

Makoto could see that Seijuurou could more or less guess what Haru might be asking about as he nodded his head. "Well, he'll be waiting awhile for you then."

"Why is that?"

"Because you'll be with me after practice again angel" Seijuurou winked and Makoto flustered.

"When are you going to stop calling me angel?!"

"Well I like it as a nickname for you, it suits well" Seijuurou laughed as he watched Makoto's face turn even redder.

"You just like embarrassing me!"

"Well there is that as well."

"Makoto."

At the sound of Makoto's name being called, both boys turned to see Haru standing in front of them.

"Hey Haru, you finished racing already?" Makoto asked as Seijuurou looked over towards the pool.

"Yes, practice is over for today, let's head back already" Haru replied.

"Ah, sorry Nanase, but Makoto here will be staying back with me again today" Seijuurou beamed, slinging an arm over Makoto's shoulders as Makoto blushed slightly.

A dark look cast over Haru's face as he looked at Makoto for an answer.

"S- sorry Haru, but it's true. I don't know how long I'll be staying back this time so how about you head out with everyone else today" Makoto nervously responded as Haru's face darkened even more.

"Another date with your angel Sei-chan?!" Nagisa popped out of nowhere, which both shocked and relieved Makoto.

"You know it" Seijuurou grinned, pulling Makoto closer to him, making Makoto splutter.

Nagisa started whistling, catching the attention of other swimmers still lingering around the pool that turned around to see Makoto all snuggled in Seijuurou's chest. The cheering and wolf-whistles started up again as Makoto tried to break out of his heated cage.

"Come on Haru-chan! Let's leave the lovebirds alone~" Nagisa giggled, dragging Haru with him. Haru peered over his shoulder, seemingly staring daggers to almost everyone before disappearing behind the change room doors.

Makoto sighed for the umpped most time before heading to the change rooms as well.

When Makoto had finished, he found Seijuurou already changed and was flicking through some papers. Seijuurou placed the papers away as he saw Makoto approach and signaled him over to head to the back entrance to where they usually hang out.

"So what happened today?" Seijuurou questioned when they were finally sitting.

Makoto took in a deep breath before relaying all that happened earlier that day. He glanced away, scratching the back of his head every so often before finishing to see Seijuurou deep in thought.

After a moment of silence, Seijuurou spoke up "I can see why you are on edge, maybe Nanase is just jealous?"

Makoto furiously shook his head no and replied, "I'd rather not think that way to begin with. It will give me false hope and all I have been doing so far would feel like a waste. Haru himself doesn't form bonds easily, so if he were jealous I would think that it would be the thought of me straying from him as his best friend."

"I apologize" Seijuurou says and holds up his hand before Makoto can say anything, "But I can't help but think that way with how he is questioning you. Do you know what you are going to say to Haru when he finally queries you again? On a different note, I'm glad I could make you feel better when you were down" he blushed.

Makoto also blushed at that statement, "I guess I'll just say what I did before about us being good friends still and hope he understands. I'll reassure him that everything is fine and so on, just anything short of a confession." Makoto cleared his throat before continuing, "Also, I do find you easy to talk to Seijuurou and you can understand me and my feelings better then anyone else at the moment." Seijuurou gave a booming laughing as he turned redder and used his hand to cover his face. "But because you are so nice to me, I sometimes think you need to keep a distance" Makoto quietly added.

Seijuurou's eyes widen as Makoto quickly continued, "I know it's all in fun with the angel nickname and stuff but I don't want you to get a bad reaction from your friends and team. What if they think you are being for real? I don't want you to get hurt because of me" Makoto trailed off.

Makoto had never mentioned it the first couple of times they had been closer then normal for friends but deep down he knew he had to say something. He was okay with whatever people thought of him, he was gay after all, or at least expects so as Haru being the only person to attract him so strongly so far. But what if people started to say demeaning things about Seijuurou? He is their captain too, what if they stop following his lead just because they think less of him? He is such a natural and strong leader, it would be terrible if his team started to fall apart and be uncomfortable around him just because they can't think of him the same way as before.

As if Seijuurou could read all his running thoughts he replied, "You think I would be degraded for being thought of as gay?" Makoto slowly nodded and it was Seijuurou's turn to sigh. "Makoto, I believe if something like being gay would sway my friends or team, then I wouldn't want to be friends or their captain anymore. I don't like those who judge others just because of someone's personality, looks or preferences and I won't tolerate someone hurting another for it even if it is directed at me."

Makoto nodded with understanding as Seijuurou watched him carefully.

"I didn't mean to offend you or anything, I just didn't want to make you feel uneasy around or because of me with your friends and team" Makoto sheepishly answered.

"No offence taken, I know you are always more caring about those around you then yourself" which made Makoto blush again as Seijuurou cheekily smiled and added, "And maybe it wasn't just for fun."

Makoto flushed red from head to toe, spluttering out nonsense, which made Seijuurou grin even more.

"So does that mean you don't like the idea of me being for real?"

"Wha! No! Wait, I mean- Not that you would. I mean, I'd be flattered but!"

"So that means you like the idea then?"

Makoto just hid his continuously reddening face in his hands as Seijuurou joyously laughed and patted Makoto on the back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey it's Fishie here~! Sorry for the later then usual update, we all know how real life can be =_= But besides this story, I've been working out some other ideas from different series so hopefully I can get those up soon too~!  
> So much SeiMako fluff going on right now, I just can't help myself~! XD


	7. Chapter 07

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing of Free, but if I did, SEIMAKO ALLLLLLL THE WAY! XD

It was strange but Haru didn't interrogate Makoto again. However, Makoto didn't know if he should feel relieved by this or not. He could still feel the more then usual intense glare directed his way by Haru but chose not to question it.

Besides Haru, he could also feel another stare on him. Not intense like Haru's and made him shiver differently when he could feel it as well. He knew it was just Seijuurou checking up on him but Makoto couldn't help but smile every so often when those blazing eyes landed on him.

Every time Makoto smiled though, he then reprimanded himself. Sure he should feel happy that his friend cares for him but he could sense another emotion bubbling forward as well. Something he should be use to feeling but not towards another person then Haru. He couldn't accept it either. For one, still with all the teasing over the past weeks from Seijuurou, that guy was still straight. Two, even though they may be closer then usual friends around others, Seijuurou has never flirted to him as he had been like with Gou-chan. But most importantly, he didn't want another Haru situation.

Even though it's been a few short months, he feels like he has become close friends with Seijuurou like he was with Haru or Nagisa. Makoto could only sigh at the irony though that the situation was becoming exactly like Haru. Someone he shouldn't of fallen in love with. Someone who won't fall in love with him. Someone who is in love with someone else. Even though Seijuurou hadn't mentioned Gou-chan in quite sometime now, Makoto couldn't see Seijuurou loving anyone else more at the moment.

Thinking about it logically though, Makoto could conclude that it wasn't really love yet. No, not after this short amount of time, it can't be love yet. But he knew he definitely likes Seijuurou. The depth of this like is slowly becoming love but it hadn't reached there yet. And Makoto couldn't allow it to either. He just couldn't.

\----------

Makoto knew it was stupid of him to be like this, but the next coming joint practices, he tried to avoid Seijuurou. And he knew he was being quite obvious about it as well. Nagisa would joke that Seijuurou must of 'wronged the angel' and Makoto would laugh along with everyone but would never meet Seijuurou's eyes. He would never stay after practice as well, making excuses like he had to look after the twins. Haru could tell Makoto was lying but Makoto could see that Seijuurou knew he was lying as well.

Of course today had to be another joint practice as they headed over to Samezuka as usual. Haru staring out into oblivion, Rei and Gou discussing swimmer diets and practices and Nagisa... Where is Nagisa? Makoto thought as he looked around.

"Mako-chan!" Nagisa cheered, popping out of nowhere like usual making Makoto jump.

"Nagisa, how many times have I said to you not to scare me like that!" Makoto scolded Nagisa.

"Sorry Mako-chan" Nagisa replied, not sounding sorry at all, "What were you spacing out about?"

"Just thinking about what we will be doing during practice" Makoto quickly answered with a nervous laugh.

"Hmmmm" Nagisa hummed as he eyed Makoto for a moment before falling into step next to him. "Why haven't you been talking to Sei-chan lately?" he suddenly asked.

Makoto could feel himself go ridged next to Nagisa. "Ahhh" Makoto begun while rubbing the back of his head, "It's not like anything is wrong, just haven't had the time to..."

Nagisa's face just screamed 'you-are-lying' before it morphed into something quite devilish. "Should I tell Sei-chan to step up his game then?"

"WHA-!" Makoto yelled louder then he meant to, making everyone turn to look at him.

"Tell him he isnt spending enough time with his angel?" Nagisa continued, as Makoto just got more flustered.

"That his angel wants to spend more time with him?"

"You don't need to do that, we are hanging out after practice today!" Makoto practically shouted without thinking just to get Nagisa to stop.

"Awww" Nagisa cooed before laughing as they rounded the corner and Samezuka came into view.

When Makoto's brain finally caught up to his words, Nagisa was already telling everyone at the pool that Seijuurou had been given a second chance by his angel. All Makoto could do is sigh and cringe at his stupidity.

\----------

Practice felt like it went by a lot faster then usual and Makoto could help but fidget as the end of practice came closer. He still hadn't made eye contact with Seijuurou yet but knew he was looking over at him again. Haru had tried to keep him busy for the most part of practice until he got challenged by Rin and was already racing down the pool lane.

When the whistle went of to mark the end of practice, Makoto could feel himself pale has he hurried off to the get changed and hide out if possible. Soon enough though Nagisa was dragging him out before they left him with Seijuurou. Haru had given Makoto a look he couldn't quite decipher before Haru was forced to continue walking by Nagisa. Gou had also given him and Seijuurou a side glance before hurrying off.

Without any words spoken, they were already heading over to their usual spot. The silence made Makoto more uncomfortable then before as he continued to squirm.

As soon as they sat Seijuurou spoke "So why have you been ignoring me lately Makoto?"

Makoto knew Seijuurou was going to get straight to the point but it didn't make him any more ready for it. "Ummm..." Makoto squeezed his eyes shut as he tried to think of something, anything to say besides the truth.

Seijuurou waited patiently as Makoto was sweating bullets and fidgeting like crazy.

"I don't know what to say" Makoto finally spoke as he opened his eyes to meet Seijuurou's. "Honestly I want to lie but I don't feel like I can to you."

Seijuurou nodded and let Makoto take his time to sort out his thoughts. Makoto knew that he'll have to say some form of the truth, lying wasn't an option, not to Seijuurou. He had always spoken honestly to him and he couldn't repay that with blatant lies. Even if that meant they couldn't be close friends anymore.

"I'm sorry Seijuurou, I am so sorry."

Seijuurou took in Makoto's self-defeated stance and atmosphere before clasping a hand onto Makoto upper arm. This made Makoto's eyes widen and flush red throughout his face. Makoto knew he likes Seijuurou but didn't realize it was deeper then he had first thought. Simple touches made him want to curl up in Seijuurou's arms and rest his head on his broad chest. His thoughts only made Makoto redden more.

If Seijuurou had noticed, he didn't say anything and instead asked, "What are you sorry about?"

Makoto could only frown, feeling the tears slowly well up in his eyes. He couldn't understand why but this felt even worse then when he recognized his feelings or Haru. Maybe it was because he has to tell the person he likes face-to-face, unlike with Haru. But the pain of knowing he'll get rejected felt much worse. Makoto couldn't understand his own whirlwind of emotions and could only mumble as the tears slowly slid down his cheek.

Seijuurou was internally panicking with Makoto's sudden breakdown. He slowly moved his hands to either side of Makoto's cheeks and used his thumbs to wipe away the onslaught of tears. Makoto jumped at the sudden gentle touch and only stared straight into Seijuurou's eyes. Seijuurou's hands slipped down from Makoto's cheeks to his shoulders and pulled Makoto into his chest.

"You don't have to tell me right now, feel free to cry it out" Seijuurou softly said as he wrapped his arms around Makoto and soothed him.

The dam of tears was well and truly broken by then as Makoto clutched the front of Seijuurou's jersey as he continued to sob. He didn't even understand what was going on with himself but for the moment he found himself completely breaking down in Seijuurou's arms.

Seijuurou continued to pat Makoto's back as he cried. Eventually Makoto was able to compose himself and loosened his grip on Seijuurou's shirt. But instead of completely letting go, Makoto slipped his arms to Seijuurou's back to embrace him as he placed his head in the crook of his neck. He took in a deep breath and found Seijuurou's scent quite calming.

Seijuurou also continued his hold with Makoto. "Are you feeling a bit better now?"

Makoto just nodded and strengthened his hug. "I'm so sorry Seijuurou."

"For the crying? No need to be sorry, I'm glad to be here for you when you needed someone."

"I apologize for that too."

"Too?"

"I apologies for ignoring you, crying all over you, and for not being a good friend."

"Will you tell me why you were ignoring me and why you think you aren't a good friend?"

Makoto nodded again before taking in a deep breath. "I was just scared and angry. Not at something you did, but at myself. Scared that it has happened again and angry it is with someone I can't be with. Why did it have to be with someone who already has someone again? I couldn't stand the hurt, the pain of knowing I will go through the same heartache again so this time I just tried to ignore it, pretend it wasn't there."

Makoto took in another breath but remained silent. Seijuurou also stayed quiet but what Makoto was saying was slowing piecing together in his head.

"Why did if have to be you Seijuurou?" Makoto's voice cracked and Seijuurou's embrace tightened.

"You mean to say is that the person you like is me?" Seijuurou slowly questioned and once again felt the nod of Makoto's head.

"I'm sorry Seijuurou."

"You don't have to apologize."

"This was never meant to happen" Makoto continued, ignoring what Seijuurou had said, "You were always such a good friend to me but I just had to develop feelings just like with Haru. I'm so sorry Seijuurou, I'm sorry I'm this kind of person."

"And what if I was okay with that?" Seijuurou muttered close to Makoto's ear, which made him shiver then go completely still. Seijuurou continued, "What if I like that you like me that way?"

"B- But Gou-chan..." Makoto started but Seijuurou cut him off.

"I finally did understand what Gou-kun was trying to tell me before, why my feelings were rejected. What I did with her was fall for her appearance and didn't take the time to get to know her. Maybe if I had talked to her more then just trying to flirt with her, then things may have ended differently. She might have ended up accepting my confession or I may of found out I only liked her as a friend. Either way, I didn't think and had to learn the hard way what it is to like a person. When Gou-kun had started to avoid me, yes, it did hurt at the beginning but I found comfort in being around others. I started to even think less about Gou-kun rejecting me and talked more to her like a coach and eventually a friend. I was surprised how easily I had healed from Gou-kun's refusal and she also found it a relief that I wasn't upset and even said she knew I wouldn't be for long. But then when you started to ignore me, that did pain me, I tried to catch your attention in anyway possible. From being the usual flirty friend to just silently watching you. I was beginning to think you were just creped out or tired of me until Gou-kun told me that I should just talk to you. She said she'd even get Nagisa to help and here we are. And I feel so relieved that you are willing to even just look my way again. Do you understand why Makoto?"

Makoto didn't reply but started to shake slightly. Seijuurou smiled as he tenderly pulled Makoto away just enough to see his face before softly pressing his lips to Makoto's.


	8. Chapter 08

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing of Free

Makoto's eyes widened dramatically as he felt Seijuurou's lips press against his. As Seijuurou slowly pulled away, Makoto stayed frozen, not even blinking. Seijuurou brushed a hand through Makoto's hair before cupping his cheek.

"You still in there" Seijuurou chuckled as Makoto started to blink rapidly. Makoto opened his mouth to reply but no words seemed to form.

Seijuurou still looking amused replied "Would another kiss shock you out of the first?" which effectively thawed Makoto as he started to wave his hands in front of his shaking head.

"Cute" Seijuurou smiled at Makoto's blushing form, which in turn made Makoto impossibly redder.

"I- you- we- wha-" Makoto flustered about as Seijuurou pulled Makoto back into his arms. Makoto instinctively grabbed at Seijuurou's back and returned the embrace.

After a moment of silence as Seijuurou continued running a hand through Makoto's hair, Makoto began to smile. A ridiculously wide smile, which soon turned into a laugh. He hugged Seijuurou tighter as he continued to laugh, which soon had Seijuurou laughing with him.

"Seijuurou" Makoto pulled back to look at him, "I like you, would you be with me?"

Seijuurou maniacally grinned and pulled Makoto back into a kiss.

When they finally pulled away for air Seijuurou responded, "I thought you'd never ask my angel."

\----------

The following morning, Makoto could not stop smiling. After the confession, Seijuurou had walked Makoto home while holding hands as they learnt about each other more. He learnt that Seijuurou had a younger brother and sister and is really fond of both of them. That when he finishes high school, he plans to move out of house and into a dorm. That he has been studying to get into an athletic based collage to focus primarily on his swimming. And even though he likes comedy and action movies, he'll have a good cry at sappy romantic one. He likes to take a run early in the morning because he likes to see the sunrise and if possible, run again during the sunset.

Makoto eagerly soaked up any information he could get on Seijuurou and was quite sad when they reached his house quicker then he had realized. Seijuurou had given him a peek on the cheek before heading off as Makoto had watched him until his figure completely disappeared into the horizon.

What also made Makoto smile even more is that today is another joint practice and he couldn't wait to see Seijuurou again. He tried to school his face back to a more relaxed expression but every so often the smile would come creeping back. He also caught the devilish smirk of Nagisa and the knowing look of Gou, which didn't make easier his case.

When they had reached the pool area, Makoto couldn't help but avoid looking at Seijuurou. His cheeks were already brushed red just thinking about Seijuurou, and he didn't want to make it more obvious then it already was.

He shuffled over with the rest of the Iwatobi team after getting changed to listen to what they were doing for practice today. Makoto had his head lowered as the booming voice of Seijuurou felt like it was surrounding him making his skin tingle. He quickly moved over to the other backstrokers, brushing past Seijuurou and causing his face to darken before scampering off.

Halfway during practice, Makoto pulled himself from the pool and over to the change rooms to get his bottled water which he had forgotten to take with him. As he stepped back out Seijuurou was standing right in the doorway with a wicked grin.

"When you first came in today I thought you may of been regretting yesterday but that wicked blush after passing me earlier before tells me you are just an awkward cutie" Seijuurou winked before pulling Makoto into his arms.

Makoto once again blushed for the millionth time that day accompanied with a "Shut up" and wrapped his arm around Seijuurou as well.

Seijuurou propped his head on top of Makoto's as he laughed as they continued to cuddle.

"We should head back soon" Makoto regretful mentioned after what seemed like eternity but in reality only a few minutes.

Seijuurou hummed in agreement before pulling back just enough to kiss Makoto gently. Makoto reddened but returned the kiss with a little more force before he pulled back to stare into Seijuurou's eyes.

Seijuurou just smiled as he moved to kiss Makoto's forehead, making him sigh. They slowly parted but before they walked back into the pool area, Seijuurou stole one more kiss before grinning and stroll out. Makoto took a moment with his hands on his cheeks waiting for them to cool down before also heading back.

The rest of practice held quick caresses and touches as Seijuurou made his rounds around the pool with Gou to give out pointers to their teams. Every time he would pass Makoto, his hand would always find it's way either clasping with Makoto's hand, tickling up his arm or spread across his delicious back. If Gou had noticed she didn't say anything but from her smile, Seijuurou knew she was happy about the outcome of their talk yesterday.

All too soon the end of practice had already come with everyone quickly filing into the change rooms with the exception of Rin and Haru. Gou sighed, as she knew this would happen again and called out to Haru that they were heading back first. Without waiting for some acknowledgement that he had even heard her, the Iwatobi team were already heading out the door.

Makoto waved goodbye as it was already decided he would stay back too but instead of heading back into the building, he walked over to the benches he would always sit at with Seijuurou. Seijuurou himself had to fill out some performance reviews on the current team members of Samezuka so Makoto had some time to kill before he showed up.

Makoto stretched over the bench placing his hands behind his head as he stared up at the cloudless sky. The sun was beating down but there was a pleasant breeze and the cool shade of the trees. Makoto closed his eyes and let his body relax as he listened to the distant splashing of water and the nature currently surrounding him.

Not knowing how long he had been resting there, he jolted from his peaceful state when he felt something press against his lips. As he opened his eyes he was met with golden ones as Seijuurou raised his head so Makoto could pull himself back up.

"Morning sleeping beauty" Seijuurou smiled as he moved to sit next to Makoto.

Makoto flushed with another "Shut up" and burrowing his heated face into the crook of Seijuurou's neck. Seijuurou just laughed and brought up his hand to run through Makoto's silky hair. They sit there in comfortable silence until Seijuurou runs his hand down Makoto's neck making him almost jump into Seijuurou's lap.

Seijuurou gave a gigantic grin and Makoto just pouted as he was once again flushed and turned his head away. But jumped once again as this time Seijuurou's lips past over his neck.

Makoto was about to open his mouth to tell Seijuurou to stop teasing him when he instead let out a moan as Seijuurou sucked his neck gently. Both boys froze to the sudden whine of Makoto. Makoto freezing in mortification while Seijuurou in desire as his blood rushed south.

"I..." Makoto began but didn't know what to say next as he kept his head turned from Seijuurou. Some shuffling could then be heard from behind him then stilled as arms snaked around his waist, one going up to his chest. Once again Seijuurou lightly nipped at Makoto's neck making his gasp.

"Who knew you'd be so sensitive" Seijuurou said between nips, "You are so sexy angel."

Makoto could only blush then groan again as Seijuurou sucked on his neck once more. His back arched uncontrollably as one of Seijuurou's hands brushed up his side then down his chest. Seijuurou held Makoto's back more tightly to his torso as he licked up Makoto's neck to softly bite Makoto's ear, earning himself another delicious moan.

Makoto couldn't even think straight at this point, all his senses going into overdrive at Seijuurou's caresses. He turned his head to meet Seijuurou's as Seijuurou loosened his grip so they could kiss.

Soon enough Makoto was fully turned back around, facing Seijuurou, as they continued to make out. Makoto's legs rested over Seijuurou's thighs as Seijuurou pulled Makoto closer to himself. Seijuurou ran his tongue along Makoto's lower lip, almost begging for Makoto to let him explore him further.

Without even thinking, Makoto opened his mouth with a sigh and Seijuurou's instantly dived in. Makoto eyes widened as he felt Seijuurou's tongue exploring his mouth but then closed again as Seijuurou coax Makoto's tongue to rub against his.

Seijuurou pushed forward, accidently making their crotches rub up against each other, making them both gasp at the sensation. Seijuurou repeated the motion, as Makoto pulled his head back to cry out. Makoto arched as Seijuurou dove back to his neck, running his lips all over as he continued to rock forward.

Makoto could feel another moan running up his throat but an almighty yell of "MIKOSHIBA!" had both the boys stilling. Panting hard they quickly straightened themselves out. Once catching their breath Seijuurou lifts himself off the bench, pulling Makoto up with him.

"Ummm" Seijuurou cleared his throat, as they couldn't meet each other's eyes.

"WHERE ARE YOU CAPTAIN?!"

"We better get going before Rin rampages," Makoto nervously laughed. Seijuurou hummed in agreement but swiftly turned his face to meet Makoto's reddened one. He gives Makoto a quick peck before jogging off towards the building. Makoto was once again there with his hands on his cheeks, waiting for them to cool down before also making his way over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AND SO IT BEGINS XD And I'm here just internally yelling "Smex already!" even though I could just write that hahah The awkwardness of writing this at work though, why did I think this was a good idea again?


	9. Chapter 09

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing of Free D=

It had been several days since Makoto's and Seijuurou's little make out session, however, Makoto's cheeks still burnt from it. He couldn't believe how easily everything happened. He could simply blame it on teenage hormones but he knew a part of him wanted it to transpire. Heck, that part of him couldn't wait to see Seijuurou later today.

Makoto rubbed his cheeks knowing they were reddening again from his thoughts about Seijuurou as what he should have been doing was paying attention in class. But all he could think about was in a few minutes the bell would ring and he'll soon see Seijuurou again. He tried to hide the smile that was forcing its way onto his face but then felt a familiar gaze directed his way.

Haru was once again staring at Makoto as Makoto shifted uncomfortably. Haru would still pin Makoto under a piercing look, which unnerved Makoto to what Haru could possibly be thinking. Haru still hadn't questioned Makoto again but the longer Haru didn't say anything, the harder the stares got.

Snapping both Haru and Makoto out of their trances, the school bell signalled the end of class. Makoto couldn't help but smile again soon knowing he'll be with Seijuurou again soon unknowingly that Haru had gone back to eyeing him again.

\----------

Makoto's good mood soon evaporated over the span of swimming practice. At first he thought that Seijuurou was just being his usual self, making rounds to watch his team but it soon became apparent that he was plain avoiding Makoto as Seijuurou never came over to his side or even make eye contact.

Makoto couldn't help but wonder if Seijuurou was having second thoughts about them being together. Seijuurou was being so obvious with his avoidance of Makoto that Makoto himself was becoming jittery and heading the other way when Seijuurou came close. If Seijuurou had noticed Makoto's sudden demeanour change, he gave no indication of it. Makoto even went as far as heading over to Haru each time they took a break. Haru gave Makoto a questioning glance the first time but decided to leave it alone as it continued on.

The end of practice couldn't come any sooner as Makoto was jumping out of his own skin to get away from Seijuurou. His blatant evasion of Makoto hurt him more deeply then he'd like to admit and wanted to get out of what now felt like a suffocating atmosphere. Makoto didn't even wait for the rest of the Iwatobi team as he rushed over to the back exit. He took in deep breaths as he leaned against the wall as the cooling wind soothed over his skin.

"Makoto"

Makoto nearly jumped out of his skin at the call of his name. Peering over to the voice that called him, he saw that Haru must of followed him out.

"H-hey Haru" Makoto swallowed, "Sorry were you waiting for me?"

Haru stared at Makoto for a moment before answering "I followed you straight out as you left. What is wrong? I can tell there is something wrong."

Leave it to Haru to notice something was amiss. What his best friend was, if nothing else, is being observant. Haru himself kept watching Makoto as Makoto fidgeted to find an answer that didn't give much away yet still satisfying. Why was he keeping it from Haru that he was in a relationship with Seijuurou again? That's right, he was in love with Haru. Was this what he got for liking someone other then Haru? Maybe he wasn't meant to be with anyone other then Haru, and at that, just being as a best friend.

As Makoto got lost in his depressing thoughts, Haru studied Makoto as his brow furrowed more and more. Haru didn't know what to make of this Makoto that he hadn't ever seen before. The Makoto he was use to was a happy Makoto that was easily scared and very bashful. This Makoto however was a lot more sullen and consumed with worries, which he didn't like at all. All Haru knew was that these changes in Makoto's behaviour came up the same time the Samezuka captain had also come along.

"Makoto," Haru repeated to grab Makoto's attention again, "What are you thinking so hard about?"

Makoto lifted his eyes slowly back to Haru's knowing he'll have to give some kind of answer as Haru could wait on and question incessantly.

"I think there is a misunderstanding that happened between me and Seijuurou" Makoto began, thinking at least to tell some truth of what was wrong. "He seems to be avoiding me, maybe I did something he didn't approve of as a captain?" Makoto questioned back while rubbing the back of his head.

Haru tightened his fists at Makoto mentioned the captain by name but stayed stoic for the rest of Makoto's bumbling reason of being upset. It was noticeable to him that Makoto was still hiding something but resumed with it anyways.

"I'm sure the Samezuka captain would give you guidance instead of ignoring you if you made a mistake in coaching, what else do you think it could be?"

Makoto hummed for another cause before replying "Maybe he didn't like that I did less duties then him?"

"We both know that you try to do the same amount, if it was anything to do with swimming or being a captain, he would of told you already. What else could it be?"

Makoto was internally panicking as Haru kept fishing for another answer. It was only a matter of time before Makoto would have to say the full truth.

"Maybe he wasn't ignoring me at all and was just focusing on practice more then usual today?"

Haru just shook his head and stared at Makoto for another reason. Makoto deeply sighed as he knew what he had to say.

"The truth Haru is that Sei-"

"Makoto!"

Makoto had a hand slam on his shoulder as he looked up to see a beaming Seijuurou.

"Your team are looking for the both of you, I told them you were staying behind with me again so they are just waiting on Nanase before heading back."

Haru narrowed his eyes at Seijuurou as his fists shook slightly.

"I guess I'll talk to you later then Haru" Makoto nervously laughed as Haru continued to glare Seijuurou down.

"Hmm" was all Haru gave before brushing past and heading over to the other pool exit.

Makoto and Seijuurou both let out a sigh and relaxed their postures. Makoto instantly realised he had now been left with Seijuurou and badly wanted to escape.

"I better leave too so-"

"Makoto... Can we talk?"

Makoto was momentarily stunned by Seijuurou's distressed voice. Seijuurou had his head bowed down so he didn't see Makoto slightly nod his head but when he heard the crunching of leaves, he knew that Makoto was heading over to their usual place and quickly followed. As they sat down, Seijuurou cleared his throat.

"Makoto, I'm sorry for what I did."

Makoto sucked in a huge breath recognizing it was heading to where he feared.

"I don't know what I was thinking and-"

"Seijuurou, it's fine."

Seijuurou blinked at Makoto sharp interruption as Makoto chose to continue on.

"I get it Seijuurou, I really do. You don't have to feel bad about breaking up with me."

"Wait! Wait! WAIT!" Seijuurou thrust his hands up, "What's this about breaking up? I never want that to happen!"

Makoto froze at the sudden announcement. They both just stared at each other before Seijuurou carefully inched forward and wrapped his arms around Makoto.

"I wasn't apologising because I wanted to break up Makoto. I was apologising for what happened after practice last time."

Both Makoto's and Seijuurou's faces flushed bright red as they remembered their little make out session from before.

"I felt that I may of pushed you into something you weren't ready for. I let my hormones get the best of me and forced myself on you. Don't ever feel that you have to do what I want, tell me when you want to stop. I don't want to hurt you angel."

Makoto smiled at his nickname being used as he brought his arms up to gently hug Seijuurou back.

"Honestly, I didn't think to even telling you to stop" Makoto heavily blushed, "I thought you were ignoring me today because you regretted being with me. Next time, please tell me right away if you are unsure of something. I won't be hurt by it. It hurt more that you were avoiding me then anything else."

Seijuurou chuckled and tightened his arms.

"I'm an idiot aren't I?"

"Yes, a big one."

"Hey!"

Seijuurou pulled back to share soft kisses with Makoto as well as making sweet promises to never ignore Makoto again and next time, they'll go out on a date.


	10. Chapter 10

The weekend couldn't get here any sooner for Makoto as the promise of a date with Seijuurou had been planned. He hummed to himself as he ate lunch with the rest of the team. Gou, Nagisa and Rei were once again arguing over healthy foods as Haru was quietly eating next to him.

"Nagisa! Why won't you at least try to eat healthy foods?" Gou sighed as she shook her head at Nagisa's very artifical lunch.

"You really should try at any rate for a healthy side dish" Rei followed looking pointedly at the strawberry chocolate set aside for dessert.

"Haru-chan! Mako-chan! I'm being bullied, help me!" Nagisa cried as Gou and Rei kept nagging Nagisa.

"They are just worried about your health Nagisa" Makoto laughed as Nagisa struggled to get his lunch back from Gou, "Maybe you should at least try what they are suggesting?"

Nagisa pouted for a moment before smiling and clapping his hands together. "Then we should all hang out this weekend and take me places where the good food is!"

"You just wanted to be treated to food" Gou exhaled before shrugging her shoulders, "But if its going to have to come to that then I'm going to stuff your face with every healthy green possible."

A shiver ran up Nagisa's spine at the twin grins Gou and Rei were both sporting. He looked teary-eyed back over at Haru and Makoto.

"You walked right into it" was all Haru said before going back to eating and Makoto just smiled.

"Sorry I can't go this weekend but you have to tell me all about it on Monday" Makoto smiled.

"Do you have a date Mako-chan?!" Nagisa yelled making everyone's eyes widen and look at Makoto.

"Whaaa- Nagisa!" Makoto yelped as his face started to redden.

"Mako-chan is blushing! Who's the person? Where are you going? Why didn't you tell us?!" Nagisa fired question after question at Makoto as he flushed even more.

"I- it's not really a d-d-date or anything" Makoto shyly replied before covering his face with his hands.

"I have to tell Sei-chan that his angel is being stolen!" Nagisa suddenly exclaimed as Makoto looked up in horror and tried to make a grab for Nagisa's phone.

"Makoto."

Makoto cringed at the sound of Haru's voice as he was once again met with that piercing gaze.

"Are you going out with the Samezuka captain this weekend?" Haru demanded as Makoto gulped.

"It's just two captains talking about swimming routines while hanging out" Makoto replied with his hand soothing his hair. He knew it would be better to admit it was Seijuurou then lie and have Haru continue his interrogation.

Haru didn't say anything but a 'hmm' before eating again. Makoto didn't know whether to sigh in relief or be scared of the lack of an answer from Haru.

"So the date is with Sei-chan" Nagisa cheered as he put his phone away.

Makoto gaped as the school bell rang for class before he could think of a reply.

\----------

Makoto was up bright and early the following Saturday, getting ready to see Seijuurou even though he had some time still before they meet up. He had already gotten himself dressed and ready to go even if it took longer then he'd like to admit in choosing an outfit. He checked himself in the mirror for the tenth time already before finally deciding to leave the house. They had chosen to go watch a movie and have lunch so they agreed to meet in front of the cinema.

In what seemed like no time at all Makoto was already in front of the cinema, still an hour before the actual meet up time. He couldn't stop fidgeting now that he was there, and decided to distract himself with his phone.

"Woah so I'm not the only one that came early huh"

Makoto snapped his head up to meet Seijuurou's grinning face. He quickly slid his phone back into his pocket and gave Seijuurou a shy wave.

"Since we are both here early, shall we catch the earlier time for the movie?" Seijuurou asked as Makoto gave a quick nod then reddened as Seijuurou grabbed his hand and pulled him along to the cinema entrance.

It wasn't long before they were sitting in a cinema room with popcorn between them and the movie slowly began to run. Every time they both reached for popcorn and their hands would touch, Makoto would feel giddy and would focus on the feel of Seijuurou's hand.

Makoto's concentration was completely destroyed however when Seijuurou had moved the popcorn box onto the floor after it had been finished and weaved his hand into Makoto's. Every hair was standing on end as the smooth brushing of Seijuurou's thumb over his hand made him aware of just how close they were next to each other.

Too quickly, or what seemed like ages, Makoto wasn't even sure himself, the movie came to a finish and they were back standing outside the cinema.

"It's still early for lunch, what about we walk around for awhile?" Seijuurou suggested while still holding onto Makoto's hand.

Makoto could only give a meek "okay" before once again being dragged around by Seijuurou. Makoto eventually began to relax as Seijuurou told him stories about his swim team that made him chuckle and in turn Makoto would talk about silly pranks Nagisa had pulled, mostly on Rei, which got Seijuurou laughing as well.

They found themselves in front of a sports store, which of course had them directly heading to the swim section.

"I should probably buy a new suit soon" Seijuurou muttered as he looked through the rack of red ones.

"You can go try them on if you like, we still have time" Makoto replied.

"You just want me to model for you" Seijuurou joked but soon headed to the change room. Makoto couldn't help but blush at the thought that even though he is use to seeing Seijuurou in his swimmers, this seemed to have a more sensual connotation to it.

Makoto fidgeted near the change rooms not knowing if Seijuurou actually wanted his opinion or not. The sound of a curtain being pulled soon answered his question as he turned to see Seijuurou in his chosen swimmers.

"So what do you think?" Seijuurou winked as he pulled a pose.

"Y- Yeah, it looks g-good" Makoto stammered as embarrassment rose to his cheeks. Really he should be use to seeing Seijuurou like this, why is he blushing so hard now?!

"Really? Lemme try on the other pair too anyways" Seijuurou replied before making one more pose before pulling the curtain close.

Makoto could only dumbly nod before watching the curtain close again. Was it because he was on a date that it felt different to see Seijuurou in swimmers Makoto thought to himself, trying to calm down his overheating face. But the thought of Seijuurou at the pool, water trickling down his tan skin as he rolled his muscles had Makoto flushing even worse then what he thought was possible. Why was this happening?! The warmth in the pit of his stomach wasn't helping either as images of half naked Seijuurou flashed in his mind.

"So what do you..." Seijuurou began as he opened the curtain back up to see a slightly shaking Makoto with his head bowed down. "Makoto?"

Makoto snapped to attention to the call of his name to meet Seijuurou's eyes. His own eyes started to water as he thought about how he couldn't stop his rampaging thoughts.

"I have to go!" Makoto blurted and ran for the exit, not even turning back to Seijuurou as he was calling out his name.

Now I've ruined everything Makoto ruefully thought as he quickly made his way back to the station, his body on autopilot as his mind filled with reprimands on his stupidity.

\----------

Not knowing how much time has passed, Makoto had been face down on his bed as soon as he got home. His dad had taken his siblings out as his mum went to the markets leaving Makoto to be able to wallow in his own self-pity.

He heard the front door shutting, acknowledging that his mum had probably gotten back but made no move to get up even to the sound of his bedroom door being opened.

"Makoto"

Makoto jumped from his bed, as it wasn't his mum's voice that called him but the baritone one Seijuurou possess.

"Makoto..." Seijuurou said again as Makoto scrambled into a corner of his bed as Seijuurou made his way over to him.

Seijuurou sat on the other side of the bed as Makoto blinked back some tears. He didn't even know why his eyes had watered up again but the thought of Seijuurou getting angry at how he just left him made Makoto want to disappear.

"How did you get inside?" Makoto whispered not sure if he even wanted Seijuurou to hear the question or not.

"Your mum forgot her wallet and found me waiting outside and let me in" Seijuurou responded as silence engulfed the room soon after.

"I'm sorry that I upset you Makoto" Seijuurou spoke as Makoto eyes lifted to meet Seijuurou's sad ones. "I'm not sure what I did but please don't cry anymore."

"N-no!" Makoto spluttered as he became more anxious, "It wasn't anything you did! It was all my fault so don't feel bad!"

"What happened back there Makoto?" Seijuurou then asked as he reached out a grasped Makoto's hand.

Makoto looked down at their joined hands before meeting Seijuurou's eyes again as the red started to fill out his face once more.

"I'm becoming weird," Makoto mumbled as he tried not to advert his eyes. "I'm having weird thoughts and I don't know why! This has never happened before!"

"Weird thoughts?"

"Yes."

"About?"

"You."

"Me?"

"Yes."

Silence filled the room again as Makoto knew Seiijuurou needed him to elaborate. The more time that past the more agitated Makoto got as he bit the bullet and announced louder then necessary "SEXUAL THOUGHTS ABOUT YOU!" then pulled his hand away from Seijuurou and buried his face within his pillow.

A soft chuckle filled the room as Makoto felt warmth on his back as Seijuurou snaked his arms around Makoto.

"You really are an angel Makoto" Seijuurou smiled into Makoto's hair, "I would be more concerned if you didn't. Besides the obvious of being my boyfriend, you are a teenage boy after all."

"So... I'm not becoming strange?" Makoto peeked from his pillow.

"No you are not," Seijuurou confirmed as he moved his head over to kiss Makoto's now exposed cheek.

Makoto squeaked and hid his face again but his body became more relaxed.

"I... I never had these kinds of thoughts or reactions before, not when other boys in my class talked dirty nor when I thought about Haru. It's strange to me. But when you came out of the change room, even though I should be use to your half naked self, my mind went into overdriven. I couldn't stop thinking about those kinds of things."

Seijuurou hummed as he placed another kiss into Makoto's hair. "I've had a lot of those thoughts about you recently Makoto."

"W-What?"

"Whenever we have joint practice I can't keep my eyes off you for too long. When you laugh I wonder how soft your lips are. When you stretch, I want to know how all those muscles would twitch underneath my caress. As you teach others swimming methods, I want you to be touching me instead. And your voice, whenever I hear it I want to know how high and loud it can get if we were to do unspeakable things."

Makoto was getting redder by the minute as the heat returned to his body. It was hard to ignore the hardness that was now developing against his lower back too.

"These thoughts and reactions are normal Makoto and I'm happy you reciprocated them."

Makoto sprung from his pillow hiding spot and quickly turned to Seijuurou as he flung his arms around him.

"Thank you Sei for understanding me" Makoto mumbled into Seijuurou's neck as he repositioned himself to properly face Seijuurou without breaking the hug.

Seijuurou blushed himself with the sudden hug and nickname but quickly returned the hug.

Both boys jump as Makoto was arranging himself; he accidently brushes his knee by Seijuurou's erection as Seijuurou swiftly pulls Makoto into his lap. Seijuurou then begins to buck up slightly as Makoto lets out a small moan as they rub against each other.

The excitement took over Makoto as he started to move his hips back with more strength, which had Seijuurou groaning back.

Hands were soon everywhere as the rocking became harder, as they pushed themselves against each other with growing force. Soon enough Seijuurou is pushing Makoto into the bed as Makoto's legs automatically wound around Seijuurou's hips. Seijuurou's hips grinded faster in between Makoto's legs which had them both panting loudly.

"T- This is bad" Seijuurou huffed as he made no effort to stop. Makoto could only nod in agreement but didn't lessen the hold he had on Seijuurou.

Sweat drenched clothes stuck to the their skin as they continued to rock into each other. The breathily call of Makoto's name was his undoing as seeing Makoto cum had Seijuurou following straight after.

Makoto's legs finally loosened as Seijuurou leaned on Makoto; harsh breathing filled the air. After a minute Seijuurou raised his head again to softly kiss Makoto.

"T- That was... " Makoto began after the gentle kiss ended but Seijuurou once again placed his lips on Makoto.

A couple more minutes past of sweet kisses before Seijuurou spooned Makoto. The comfort had Makoto slowly falling asleep as Seijuurou pressing his fingers through Makoto's hair and whispering sweet nothings into his ear.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> About this chapter I hope I was able to convey Makoto as innocent but also that he is a teenage boy after all. I know some of you think it's moving fast but I think that this kind of 'experimenting sexually' is something teenagers are all prone to no matter how naive you are. And horniness is a part of being a male teenager too hahah.
> 
> Makoto has always lived under this restraint of Haru being an untouchable being to him so the sudden rush of freedom so to say with Sei would have him all out of sorts in both body and mind. Hopefully that clears up everything more XD


End file.
